


Safe and Sound

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After the battle against Zenos, Kara have fallen she was just like sleeping or worse and Aymeric couldn't bear it.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the battle against Zenos, Kara have fallen she was just like sleeping or worse and Aymeric couldn't bear it.  
It's was when he thought they had no hope that Estinien was here to save her and rescue her. And give her to Aymeric.  
  
"Thank you, my friend"  
  
"You know that I and you take care of this little one" Say Estinien  
  
"Yes," says Aymeric with one hand in her hair  
  
Aymeric calls Lucia so they could have a ship for be at Ishgard where she should be monitored by the best doctor.  
It's was Cid who was here, he was shocked  
  
"Not her too, please we need to save her"  
  
"We will do it" say Americ  
  
Lucia didn't see so often Aymeric like this, she knew that Aymeric and Kara had one relationship but she didn't knew that it's was this serious.  
  
When they arrived they give Kara to the best doctor where they were watching for her and try to heal her.  
  
"She is still alive, I feel it," said Aymeric  
  
"I know," said the Doctor  
  
Then at this moment, Edmont arrives with the other and they were shocked and didn't say a word.  
Aymeric was close to them and tell them "She will be alright I believe in this, I will keep her safe and watch her you have my words"  
  
Edmont put his hand on the should of Aymeric and tell "I believe in you that with you she will be better, my daughter will be safe"  
  
They decide that Aymeric rest with her until he have meeting he can't miss and he have met its Edmont who look at her.  
  
Aymeric didn't sleep a lot or eat a lot, he just talked to her and pet her hair "I miss you, my love,, I want you to wake up and tell me again about your adventures and maybe we could take a break both of us and maybe travel in your letter you told me about Doma maybe we could travel and see it"  
  
4 days later Kara began to wake up "Where I am" Aymeric wake up quickly and cry a little "My love you are here..."  
  
"Aymeric" and she is crying  
  
The doctor comes soon and sees that she have wake up and he is happy, then everyone is happy. They give her a little rest for be better but Kara said "I think I had been too much in bed and I think I could walk, feel the wind and the snow of here and maybe eat please"  
  
They decided to go at Fortemps house for dinner, Aymeric takes her hand and keep close to her for see if she can walk and catch up with her if she feels weak or in the verge of falling.  
  
They had one nice dinner, she decides to go at the house of Aymeric, their house.  
  
When they are at the mansion Aymeric hug her too close "You are safe now my love you are alive"  
  
"I'm here, I'm really here"  
  
They kiss, one of their first kiss since her return  
  
"I'm safe and sound at home"


End file.
